


Destination: Big Donut

by FruitfulMind



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitfulMind/pseuds/FruitfulMind
Summary: Steven is hungry, but the fridge is empty. Just as he's about to get food from the store, it starts raining. Could this day get any worse? If only there was a way to magically transport from his home to a place with food-- Oh wait...





	Destination: Big Donut

As Steven walked down the stairs, his hand rested on his grumbling stomach. Briefly, his fingers ghosted over the familiar gem that led there. Visions of Homeworld briefly flashed through his mind, as his mindless rub became griplike like instead. As he checked the fridge, he could tell one thing: the fridge was empty bar a gallon of milk, some eggs, and... what Steven thought to be leftovers? It still wasn't enough to satisfy the hunger that he felt.  
  
Steven heard crunching behind him, and a feminine voice, "hey dude, what's up?" Amethyst asked. She leaned over Steven's shoulder, looking into the fridge. "Yeesh, we out already?"  
  
"Yeah..." He replied, checking the freezer instead. The story was the same; nothing but ice cubes. As he closed the door, he sighed. "Maybe we can go to the store--" Thunder cracked loudly. With wide eyes, Steven ducked his head down. His eyes roved to the window, noticing the way the rain pelted the side of the temple harshly, listening to the gusting winds. He half laughed, "aww come on!" The laughter was short lived as another grumble rumbled through his stomach.  
  
Both knew the storm wasn't ending any time soon. As Amethyst looked on, she offered what she was eating. "Why don't you just eat what I do? It's good for you." Steven smiled apologetically at her.  
"Thanks, but I can't eat that." His hand rubbed at his belly. Just as his fingers touched the Gem, a familiar yawn was heard. Seconds later, Lion passed by the kitchen, his tail lazily flicked as he wandered past them, and to the living room. Steven found himself smiling as he watched Lion curled down on the couch, kneading the cushions. He really acted like a cat some days, a big cat that had a portal for a mane-- Wait a minute! That was a perfect idea! Steven exited the kitchen with haste, to his room, and his piggy bank. As he collected what money he could carry, he returned to his lion's side. "Lion..." Steven gently asked, watching as Lion's ear flicked with acknowledgment. Slowly, one of his eyes opened up as he stared at the boy. Steven continued, "I'm going out, but I need to use your mane." The lion yawned again, rolling over onto his front with his front paws tucked under his torso, and his back paws tucked underneath his body. Steven thanked him, tucking the money into his pockets as he shouted to Amethyst that he was going out. He lifted one leg, watching as it disappeared through Lion's mane. He repeated the process with the other leg, and then his whole body.  
  
Within seconds, he felt himself being transported through the portal. Popping his head out, he looked around at the familiar scenery. He almost forgot for a second to hold his breath, closing his mouth quickly as he held onto the much needed air. Slowly, he began his trek through the pink field, and to where he needed to go, ignoring anything else that might catch his eye, or distract him from his destination. In another big bang of light, he found himself in a brightly lit room.  
  
"What the--" A voice shouted. Suddenly, Steven felt like he was on a ship with the way he teetered from side to side. He struggled to remove his arms from the pink hair. With one final push, he found himself on a clean counter, in front of two faniliar faces. "Steven!" Lars shouted, "what was that about?!"  
  
"Hi Lars! Hi Sadie!" Steven excitedly said as he climbed off the counter. Sadie rose her hand in a greeting, while her partner still continued to freak out. "Have you guys seen the rain?" He casually said as he looked outside. Trees were swaying violently as the rain slammed against the Big Donut; Steven was soothed by the sound, having missed it from his time on Homeworld.  
  
Lars gave a squawk of annoyance as his fingers tapped against the counter, a pointed glare shot in Steven's direction. "You just _transported_ through my hair, and the first thing you say is about the _rain_?" Even though Lars seemed annoyed, Steven could see the softness behind his eyes. No matter what he said, Lars was grateful to see him.  
  
Still, Steven was ashamed by his actions; He hadn't even thought to ask Lars and Sadie how they were. He hadn't even asked Lars if it was okay to use him as a portal. "It was raining pretty hard," he began explaining, tapping his fingers together. "And the Gems haven't went to the store, and I thought... Well, I thought I'd drop in and see how you guys were doing!"  
  
Sadie smiled as she leaned on her hand. "And pick up some donuts?" She asked, holding back a small laugh with how quickly Steven had nodded. At least he was smiling now. Like clockwork, she disappeared under the counter, and within seconds reappeared with a bag of donut holes, and a box of donuts.  
  
His smile only grew until he was beaming at her. "Thanks Sadie!" He said happily, fishing through his pockets for the exact change. As he looked through his pockets, he engaged in small talk with the girl. "How are things with you and Lars?"  
  
She laughed a little, "Things are good. I mean... I'm still going to have to get use to _this_..." She and Lars shared a side wards glance to each other, then her eyes trained on Steven. "Lars and pink," she found herself saying, "who knew that combination would work!" She ignored her partner's 'hey!' and continued talking. "But..." She found herself looking at Lars again, a small smile forming. "I'm glad he's back. And I'm glad you're back." She passed the food to Steven. "And even though he never says it -- he's thanking you too." Lars looked agitated for a second as his cheeks turned a darker pink and his arms folded in front of his chest. He mumbled something that Steven couldn't hear under his breath.  
  
But Steven could barely contain the 'aww' that escaped his lips, watching as Lars flustered and flailed in response. He thanked the two again, beginning his trek through Lars' pink hair.  
  
"Just a little warning next time!" Lars shouted to Steven's disappearing form. "You could give someone a heart attack!" Correction: He might just give Lars a heart attack.  



End file.
